Dashing
by Karissa M
Summary: The Marauders are the one thing between Hufflepuff and The Cup, and Freddy Bronwyn detests them for it. But her sixth year is showing her that the people you detest won't always be detestable. And suddenly, Quidditch isn't everything. LupinOC
1. Prolouge

**This is a story that's been floating around in my folder of unfinished marauder's fanfics for a while. I know I shouldn't be posting it, seeing as I haven't finished Operation: Black yet, but I feel that just like Rissa and Sirus deserve to have their story told, so do Freddy and Remus.**

**Operation: Black is in the point of view of Klarissa Sterling, James Potter's cousin, Lily's best friend, and long time admirer of Sirius, and a remarkably pretty girl, at least in my eyes. Half way through writiing Rissa's story, I thought about the other side of the Marauders, not the side that Rissa saw, funny, loyal, nice-ish, but the side their enemies saw. I didn't really feel I was showing tthis side of them. That's when Freddy jumped out of my head. So, in contrast to shy, pretty, non-athletic, clumsy, marauder-loving Rissa, we have, sarcasstic, rather plain looking, quidditch-loving, Marauder-hating, tom-boy-ish Fred. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original Harry Potter characters. Only Fred. Because she is amazing!**

Prologue

Winifred Drywyd Bronwyn: The girl cursed with a name no one on Earth would envy. At least, that how I, Fred, see it.

Honestly, my names not the only thing not worth envying about me. I'm not much to look at either, with thick, frizzy muddy-blonde hair, and grey-blue eyes. I guess I'm not really ugly, but more like plain, you know? I don't exactly stop cars. I'm average height, and average weight, all in all, I'm average. And I'm fine with that, I'd rather not draw lots of attention to myself, despite the fact that I'm rather loud. It kinda comes with being the middle child in a family of seven. Yup, I'm lucky number four! Ding, ding, we have a winner. In addition to being the loudest, I'm also the only kid in my family that's been excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is, until this year, my sixth, my younger brother, Drew, the seventh kid in our large family, is going into his first year.

Anyway, I'm a half-blood, my mum's a witch and my dad's a muggle. I swear, they can't keep off of each other, breed like rabbits they do, we're all expecting Mum to pop out another kid any day now. I'm kidding of course… Merlin, I hope she doesn't have anymore…

I'm in Hufflepuff, great, right? As if I wasn't plain enough. You know how it goes, Gryffindors are the brave ones, Slytherin are the Pure-bloods, Ravenclaws the intelligent ones, and Hufflepuff? Oh, yeah, well in Hufflepuff we all work really hard? Did you miss the sarcasm I threw in there? The translation is: We're the ones who got screwed over when fate was handing out all the good traits. So we got stuck with dear old Helga. Sometimes I think the Hat was wrong to put me in this house… Okay, no… I think it was spot on, but a girl can hope, right?

My only truly admirable quality is that I'm good at Quidditch, I play seeker, and usually the only time Hufflepuff looses is against Gryffindor. Why does Gryffindor win you ask? Because they've James bloody Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. It really sucks. Potter is probably the best chaser Hogwarts has ever seen, Black is an annoyingly good beater, and Lupin can stop almost anything from going through the goal posts. But this is their last year at Hogwarts, which means next year, the Cup is our for the taking! Okay, I'll admit, I've let loose a few maniacal giggles.

Quidditch is basically my reason for living. Sure, learning spells, and thinking up witty comments is fun, but quidditch is the air I breathe. I plan on going pro after I get out of school, maybe start out in Puddlemore United and work my way up. That's one thing I'm excited about this year, I've been made captain. And I don't plan on waiting till next year to win the Cup! Nope! This year Potty and his friends are going down! I'm going to work the team to the bone! Say good bye to the old, mellow, sweet, and pushover Hufflepuffs! We will be aggressive! We WILL win! Yes, I'm afraid I've let loose a few more maniacal giggles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN**

**Yup... so that's Fred's prolouge. I'm still trying to think of a name. Me and my friends always refer to her story as just plain 'Fred', but I think I'll stick with 'Dashing' for now. If you have any suggestions, please say so!**

**Review! I'm almost done with the first chapter! Her's are rather longer than Rissa's. Then agian, Fred has more to say than Rissa, so it makes sense.**

**Love to all, Karissa M.**


	2. Of Fred and Fights

**Disclaimer: Once agian, nothing is mine except Fred, Dryw, and Finn.**

**Chapter One: Of Fred and Fights**

"Wini! Wini, dear, make sure your brother gets to school safe, will you?" My mother asked me before kissing me on the cheek, "Look out for him, wont you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Mum, I promise not a hair on little Drywie's head will be harmed under my hawk-eyed watch." I hugged her again, "After all, I have no life of my own, right?" I felt my little brother, Dryw, yeah D-R-Y-W, pronounced Drew, stomp on my foot. "Oh, well that hurt." I said sarcastically.

"Don't call me that!" He whined. My mum enveloped him in a hug, showering him with kisses. "UGH! Mum stop! Mum, people are staring! Mum!" Finally, he gave up and let her do her worst.

She held him at arms length, "Oh! My little Drywie, off to Hogwarts!" She looked to be tearing up. "I can't believe it! Seems like just yesterday you were sucking your thumb and carrying around that little stuffed bear!" She hugged him again and broke into tears.

"Come on, Mum, that was just yesterday." I told her giving her a one armed hug. Dryw threw me a glare. "It's okay Mum! We'll be fine, honest. And we'll write every week!" She seemed to be getting a hold on herself.

Reluctantly, she released Dryw, "Okay! Behave!" She told us, giving me a sideways glance. I'm not a trouble-maker; I just tend to get detentions a lot because of rotten luck. I'm always in the wrong place at the wrong time. "I love you both!"

We both muttered a brief, "Love you too." And I dragged Dryw onto the train by his hair. He has sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, and he's tall for an eleven year old. No one is going to believe this kid is related to me, we don't look anything alike. Except for the freckles, we both have freckles.

"Ow! Ow! Wini! Stop! That hurts!" Dryw whined as we boarded the train, "Stop it you great prat!" He dropped his things, right there in the middle of the corridor, and clawed at the hand I was gripping his hair with.

I let go. Damn, we need holy water or something, talk about devil children. "Baby." I said bluntly and then I walked away. "And don't call me Wini! No one but Mum and Dad can call me that! I go by Fred, so if you want a response, call me that." I told him over my shoulder.

He grabbed his stuff and hurried to catch up with me, "Okay, W-Fred, but where do I sit?" He asked me, huffing a bit, "Can I sit with you? And Klara? Please? Klara is nice."

Klara Abbott is one of my best friends, the other is Eric Bones. Both are in Hufflepuff with me, and Eric plays keeper on the team. He's really, very good, actually. Lupin is just better. I scowled at Dryw, "Don't go getting crushes on my friends!" I warned him, "I guess you can sit with us. Just don't be annoying." Well, that rules out breathing…

He grinned a wide grin, "Okay!" Merlin… Just him standing there is annoying. There was a squeak from the pocket of my baggy jeans. I dug into them, biting my tongue, and pulling out a cream colored rat. Finn has been my pocket buddy all through my Hogwarts life, if I have a pocket he's usually hiding in it. Placing him on my shoulder I kept walking. "Why do you get Finn, when I'm stuck with a toad?" Dryw asked, pulling out his own pet, Nymphadora, a rather fat and ugly toad.

"I asked Mum the same thing when I got Finn." I told him, "'Why can't I get an owl, Mummy?' And now look! I wouldn't trade him for the fastest owl in the world!"

He wrinkled his nose and glanced at the toad. "Yeah, but Finn hasn't got warts, has he?" He asked, still in a rather whiney and annoying voice.

I laughed, clapping him on the back, "Right you are Dryw, right you are." And Finn hasn't got warts either!

"Fred! Freddy!" A familiar voice called; Klara was beckoning me into a compartment, I quickly pulled my trunk into it, Dryw following. Eric was already there as well, and no sooner had we got in than the train began to move.

I hugged both of my friends, "Hey!" Placing Finn on an empty seat, I shoved my trunk up onto the rack. "Klara, aren't you supposed to be in the Prefect-"

"Oh! Shoot! I forgot!" My blonde friend shot out of the compartment at breakneck speed, off to the front of the train. I chuckled and picked up Finn before sitting down. Klara was a slightly plump girl with curly short hair, and large pale blue eyes. She and her older brother, Denis(Who left Hogwarts last year), were both rather forgetful. She was talkative and kind, and smart as well, it was almost enough to make me jealous.

Eric Bones, my other best friend, was a lanky, dark haired boy with brown eyes. His twin sister, Amelia, was in Ravenclaw, and she looked just like him. Except that she's a girl, of course. Eric is brave, it always surprised me that he wasn't in Gryffindor, he hate watching people get bullied. And, more importantly, he's a wonderful keeper.

"Hey Dryw!" Eric nodded at my younger brother, who was now sitting down. He then grinned at me, "What's new?" He asked.

I was bursting to tell someone, and Eric would be more excited than Klara. "I'm the new Captian!" I told him enthusiastically. "Together, we can create the best team Hufflepuff has ever seen" I exclaimed triumphantly, "This is our year, Eric! I can feel it!"

He looked skeptical. "Are you sure it's not nest year?" He asked.

"No! This year for sure! Potter and his friends are going down! You're a better keeper than Lupin anyway, and I'm sure if boot and Mince can step up on their beating, they'll have no problem taking out Black and Potter." I ranted loudly and energetically, "Without those two, the team is utter rubbish! We can do it! I can feel it!"

Eric sighed, "I'm going to guess none of us will be getting much sleep this season, will we?" He looked resigned to my enthusiasm. "Every free second will be on the pitch?"

I nodded, still grinning, "We are go to eat, breath, and sleep Quidditch! And your going to help me whip the team into shape! Hufflepuff is going to be a new team!" He nodded in response and began reading a book on the Goblin Wars. "I'm going to change, you two should do the same." I handed Dryw my rat and hauled my trunk off the rack, grabbing my uniform and robes. "Watch Finn for me." I ordered my brother as I left the compartment; clothes bundled up in my arms.

I went in search of the lavatory, finding it already occupied. I waited impatiently, fidgeting and resisting the urge to ignore the little red plaque that clearly read 'occupied' and knock loud and obnoxiously. Five minutes later a tall boy came out, straightening shirt. He was very handsome, I noted, with untidy and long dark blonde hair and blue eyes. His nose was slightly crooked in a way that was not altogether unattractive. He was pale too, with several even paler lines across his left cheek. With a jolt I recognized Reus Lupin. I take back all the nice things I said about his looks. He's hideous. Tremendously ugly. Okay, no, but it would be easier to hate him if he wasn't so good looking.

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't know anyone was waiting!" He was smiling apologetically at me. I grunted. How very ladylike of me. "You're in Hufflepuff, right?" He seemed to be trying to make polite conversation with me. The nerve.

"Yeah, Fred." I shook the hand he offered. He had raised an eyebrow at my name. I felt my stomach do little flip-flops. Bad tummy. "Short for Winifred, Winifred Bronwyn."

He nodded, "Right, I'm Remus Lupin." Oh, I bet he thinks he's so charming with that little eye brow of his always raising up, and that nice smile. But I can see right through him. I bet he's an even bigger jerk than Potter. He was examining me curiously, like I was some piece of livestock. " You look familiar…" There goes the eyebrow," Have we met?"

"Oi! Bronwyn! Stay away from my keeper!" A voice shouted from behind me. I whirled around to see James Potter and Sirius Black storming down the hall, "You're not seducing my team! Sabotage!"

Potter was rather short compared to Black, and he had untidy black hair that grew on a swelled head the size of a hippogriff's. His eyes were hazel, and he wore round frame glasses. I guess he was still tall, just not as tall as Black or Lupin, and he's rather muscular. I guess he's good looking, but I think Lupin beats him out in my books.

Black was easily taller than both of the other boys, and rather built to boot. His hari is dark, like Potter's, but it falls over his eyes, which are an attractive grey-ish color, with a sort of effortless grace, nothing like Potter's mop. His ego is, if possible, even larger than Potter's, and he snogs any girl he can get his hands on. Though I must admit, he is amazingly attractive.

To say the lest I was intimidated, though I tried not to show it. "I was just being civil, Potter, just because you and Ape-Boy Wonder can't hold an intelligent conversation without grunting doesn't mean the rest of use should stoop to your level." I replied huffily, "Besides, I am hardly a master seductress, and my team is better than your's without sabotage."

"Who're you calling 'Ape-Boy'?" Black loomed over me, looking immensely threatening, I'll admit. He even sounded menacing.

But of course, I couldn't just say 'No one, Mr. Black, Sir!' No, I had to be snippy. "You forgot wonder. Ape-Boy Wonder!" I said in a voice that was more cheerful than I felt. I heard stifled laughter from behind me Was I astounding Lupin with my sharp wit? I hoped so. No- wait! I take that back. I don't care what he thinks. At least, not that much…

"So it's true then?" Potter intervened before Black could growl out another comment. "You've been made the Hufflepuff Captain?" He asked me.

"Ah! I remember now!" Lupin's voice said from behind me, "You're the seeker for Hufflepuff!" He still sounded thoughtful.

Potter glare at him over my shoulder, "Moony! Don't fraternize with the enemy!" He scolded his friend. How they came up with such stupid names for each other, I'll never know. He turned on me again. "Don't get your hopes up, Bronwyn, the Cup stays with Gryffindor, where it belongs!"

"Right, that's so nice to hear, Potty, I just hope you have the players to back it up." I shrugged, "Now, I really do need to change, so farewell, Potty, Ape-Boy." I bowed mockingly to each in turn and turned back to face Lupin, nodding curtly, "Mr. Lupin." Then I once again turned on my heel and strode into the lavatory and locked the door behind me.

I heard Potter mutter angrily, "I hate that girl!"

"She forgot the 'Wonder'," Black's voice said, "I thought I was Ape-Boy Wonder…"

Lupin on the other hand was laughing, "I thought she was quite entertaining." I waited for their footsteps to fade before changing. My white blouse was slightly wrinkled, but I ignored it and pulled it on anyway, moving on to my black and yellow striped tie. Next came the grey sweater vest with Helga Hufflepuff's crest on it, a badger and an ornate 'H' on a field of yellow. The gray pleated skirt was now pulled on, it was knee-length, and some girls rolled it up, but I was not one of them. Last, I pulled on my yellow socks and black trainers, then picked up my captain's badge and pinned it to my chest proudly.

**Chapter End**

**AN**

**Hello! Yes, I've updated it! I actually split the first chapter in half, just because I felt it was too long. Although, this is probably too short! Sorry!**

**Freddy is just fixing herself to get pranked, isn't she? She rather despises James and Sirius. She's still not sure about Remus though...**

**Please Read nad Review! It would make me ever so happy! And thanks to Musafreen and SasherxCopy for reviewing! Also a thanks to the people that reviewed when this story was still 'His Scars' I'm very grateful!**

**Love to all, Karissa M.**


	3. Of Scars and Seduction

I wandered back to the compartment, my muggle clothes bundled up in the crook of one arm. Eric and Dryw had changed, and Klara was back, wearing her own uniform and prefect badge. "What took you so long?" Dryw asked me curiously as I stuffed my spare clothes into my trunk and pulled out my bright yellow head band.

Adjusting it in my hair, and fixing my bangs, I snorted. "Remus Lupin was taking _forever_ in the bathroom. And _then _James Potter and Sirius Black accused me of trying to seduce him, or something of the like." I waggled my finger at my younger brother, sitting down, "You stay away from teh Marauders, got it? They're nothing mut trouble, the whole lot of them." He nodded his head obieniantly, and I smiled, 'Good."

Klara nudged me, "You saw Lupin? Hasn't he gotten cute?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Another thing about Klara? She's completely boy-crazy.

Yes, but he's always been rather attractive, hasn't he? They all are." I wouldn't tell her about the infrernal little acrobatics my stomach had preformed. I will not be seen as week in the face of the enemy. Of course, Klara wouldn't see it as weak. She'd see it as normal. I would see it as weak. I would not admit to having a crush on Remus Lupin. Because, I don't.  
Nope.  
I just think he's immensely good looking. And had a very nice laugh.  
No crush. Even if he _does_ have a pretty face, he's still the enemy.

"Well, yes, but he's grown a bit. And those scars make him look horrible dashing, don't they?" She giggled furiously.

I shrugged, trying to look like I didn't really care at all. "I suppose." Then I scowled at the air in front of me, "But he's on the-"

Klara interrupted me, rolling her eyes, "Gryffindor Quidditch team, I know, I know." She sughed, "There's nothig wrong with enjoying a nice arse-"

"**La-la-la-la**!_ We're not listenting_!" Eric and I had both clamped our hands over our ears and were shouting at the top of our lungs. Usually we can handle her gabble, but when she gets to the butts, niether of us want to hear it. Dryw was blushing, his eyes wide.

"Oh, fine! Gits..." She grumbled, "Honestly, fred, I can understadn the boys, but you too? When are you going to grow out of this tom-boy phase?"

I opened my mouth to answer with some sort of witty comeback, but then a voice boomed from the hallway, 'What the bloody hell was that?!" Our compartment door was wrenched ope, Potter and Black scowling down at us. I could see both Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, a short, plump, blonde boy, hovering in the backround. "Bronwyn! Were you theones making those demented singing noises?!" Potter was still yelling.

"I have not an inkling as to what you're talking about." I said coalmly. Dryw looked terrified, poor bloke. Then I realized exactly what Potter was yelling about. "Oh! _Those _demented singing noises!" I laughed, "Yes, I was just trying to drown out Klarahere telling us all how-"

"How I'll be supporting Gryffindor this season!" KLara had slapped her hand over my mouth, muffling the next words coming out of my mouth, which were: "Nice Lupin's arse is.'. Eric was practically rolling around in his seat, laughing. I scowled and tried to pry Klara's hand off my mouth.

I could see Lupin chuckling softly behind Potter, and felt my face flush. If I thought fast I could pass my embarassment off as anger. "Mmnf!" I grunted, before Klara released her hold on me."Is that all, Potter? Or do you plan on making my younger brother wet himself?" I snapped.

They seemed to notice Dryw for the first time when I said this. And Dryw, who seemed to be making an attemt at invisability by sinking as far as he could into the seat, grew very red. "You have a brother?" Black asked, looking skeptically at Dryw. Like I said, we look nothing alike.

I rolled my eyes, "Five of them, and an older sister. _Now_ will you leave?" I asked them gruffly. Black, however, seemed to be enjoying himself with poking dryw with his wand, each time he did so, Dryw would give a helpless yelp. "Stop it, Ape-boy." I ordered him.

"Wonder!" Black added cheerfully. Merlin is that boy annoying. he makes me want to strangle him. Okay, so, to be honest, in my first year I did have a _little_ cruch on him. A tiny one. For like, a week. He's still terribly annoying. And he just kept poking.

"Gah." I rolled my eyesand pulled out my wand, "Black, we both know how much I'd simly _love_ to hex you, so leave my brother alone before I have a reason to." I was rolling the wooden stick casually between my thumb and forefinger. It's oak, by the way, ten inches, thin, with the feather of an Occamy as a core. And It's rather good with Charms.

Potter snarled at me, "I'd like to see you try, Bronwyn." For the first time I noticed the badge on his chest. Right next to the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain badge. It had the letters 'HB' intetwined on it, along with the Hogwarts crest. I choked. This seemed to amuse Potter, "Like it?" He asked, indicating to his chest. "You've got to watch your step now, Bronwyn, exspecially aorund me and my mates. Don't want any detentions that might -ah- Coincidentaly intercede with any matches..."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You knicked it. Dumbledore would have to be completely barmy to make you head boy." I kept my wand ready, though I doubted it would matter. Potter's so damn fast with his. And Black too. The two together could proabbly out hex anyone in the school.

"Don't be ridiculous, me? Knick anything?" Potter looked shocked at the accusation. "Never!" He was smirking, "Just watch yourself, Bronwyn-"

I was reaching the breaking point of my anger. "Right. That's great, Potter. Just take your little tag-alongs, and leave us alone." I answered. Out of the corner of my eye I cought Lupin looking... What? He was frowning, brow furrowed. I found my mind wandering, and I began to wonder exactly hawa he had gotten them... They were dashing...

Black made a rude hand gesture and I felt Eric grab me around the waist as I lunged at the older boy. I fought Eric's grip, but he hald me firm. "Freddy... Calm down... They're just trying to get you to do something that Potter can give you dentention for. They're gits. Calm down." He told me, still restraining me.

"Tut-tut, quite a temper there, Bronwyn. You _are_ agressive..." Potter was grinning down at me. "attacking an innocient bystander, I think that qualifies her for a detention, don't you, Padfoot?"

"Why, yes, I do believe so, Prongs." Black nodded his head solomly, like he regretted the decision.

Eric had seemed to deem me calm, and let me go. Then he pushed past me, glaring at Potter. They were about the same hieght, though Eric was considerably less... Muscley. "You great prats! It's your own faults, provoking her to begin with!" His voice was angery, adn I felt a sense of gratitude for having such a good friend.

Potter shook his head sadly, "Sorry, Bones, but as Head boy, it is my duty to bestow punishment on those whom deserve it, and Ms. Bronwyn just showed signs of aggression, which-"

"Prongs. Leave her be, you know very well you're just looking for a reason to to get her in trouble." Lupin had finally intervined, no longer hiding in the backround. See? I always knew he was way too nice to be a Marauder.  
Fine, I always thought he was a no-good prat too, but now I know he's not.

Potter gave a world-weary sigh, "Moony, you suck the fun out of everything..." He told his friend before leaving, Black following, and Pettigrew nipping at their heels, like always.

I stared at Lupin, and he stared back, a lopsided smile on his fce. Eric cleared his throat, which startled me into jumping, and coming to my senses. "Er... Right." I tried to retain some of my dignity. "Thanks, Lupin."

He nodded, "No Problem, but... How do I put this? Try not to give him reasons... I'm not sure I'll be able to bail you out next time." He warned me.

Eric scowled, "Potter is the biggest prat ever to walk the halls of Hogwarts." For some reason, he didn't seem to like Lupin much. It might have just been my imagination, but his voice sounded more gruff than usual. It's probably just because they're both keepers...

"He's not that bad." Lupid said with a appologetic smile. I could see Klara mentally melt out of the corner of my eye. "Not once you get to know him."

Eric snorted and sat down to read his book. I straightened up. "Yes, well, I don't suppose you know Klarra Abbott, do you?" I asked Lupin, gesturing to Klara, whp jumped out of her seat, smiling brightly.

Lupin extended a hand, and Klara shook it with enthusiasm. "Nice to meet you," He said politely, "But I really should go." he sighed, "I'm afraid they'll do something stupid if I'm not there to stop it. I'll see you around though, Bones, Ms. Abbott, er... boy whose name I never learned..."

"Dryw!" My little brother piped in enthusiastically, grinning at Lupin.

"Right." He smiled back, nodding at Dryw, "Dryw, good luck with sorting." Then he smiled at me, and my stomache did those treacherous little flip-flops. "See you soon, Freddy." And with that, he left.

Klara broke into giggles, as soon as the door shut. I bet my right hand that he heard her too. "He called you Freddy! Geez, most people just call you Fred!" She waggled her eyebrows in that way that she always did. "You really _are_ seducing him, aren't you?"

I shook my head and sat down, "No. Don't be silly, Klara. You read too much into things. He's just being friendly." Although, I couldn't help but think that for sure, it was the other way around.


	4. Of Feasts And Fretting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's original charaters or ideas.**

**FeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFretting**

I settled myself in a seat between Klara and Eric, waiting for the Sorting to start. As the Hat sang its song, I searched for my sibling. Dryw was standing in line right behind a very pretty girl with olive colored skin and black hair up in a perfect little pony-tail. She was rather pretty for eleven, though, Dryw was only eleven himself. He still thought girls had cooties. The girl was sorted into Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall did a double take when she reached his name on the long list of them. "Bronwyn, ... Dry- Dree? ...Dr-"

"DRAH-EW!" I called out to her, cupping my hands around my mouth around my mouth so my voice could be heard from across the hall. I quickly ducked my head downward when her glare fall instantly upon me. McGonagall Hated me. "Just trying to help, I muttered." Then under my breath, "Nasty old bat..." That squeezed barely muffled laughter from Eric, and a disapproving 'Hmph!' from Klara.

McGonagall cleared her throat loudly, "Very well then, if Miss Bronwyn has gotten screaming out of her system?" My face heated up immensely and I banged my forehead down on to the oak wood surface of the table. "Good. Now, Mr. Bronwyn, since your sister has so kindly introduced you..." I looked up just enough to see Dryw, face just as red as mine was, stumbling up to the stool, and sitting on its edge uneasily, as the Hat was plopped down on his sandy-blonde head. It was several long seconds before it opened its 'Mouth'.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted.

There was an eruption of applause from the Gryffindor table, which quickly into laughter as he seemed to forget that he was still wearing the hat, in his hurry to join his housemates. Lucky for him McGonagall snatching it off his head, as her scurried past. The Marauders, I noticed, were standing up, laughing with the rest, as Black turned around, making a face at me and blowing a rather wet-looking raspberry, as James forced a swooning third year girl whom had managed to snag a seat next to Black to move, so that they could wave Dryw over and have him sit in the now-vacant seat.

I groaned. Perfect. Now I'd have to give him a long and in-depth speech about how he has to uphold my honor, and the Bronwyn tradition(As established by myself) of despising the little club. Or at _least_Potter and Black. I snorted as I watched him take the offered seat, and watch them, awe-struck, as Potty them switch seats with him, so that he was sitting between he and Ape-Boy,(AKA:Black, or, The Ape, Or, Ape-Boy Wonder, Or any other name I happen to come up with referring to his apparent lack of intelligence.) and they began to pile food onto his plate. "Gryffindor my arse." I muttered.

"Well, when you think about it logically, Gryffindor was really the only option. He's obviously not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, you'd disown him if he'd been in Slytherin, and I now you'd hate it if he was in Hufflepuff with us, where he could annoy you to no end, so, Gryffidor it is."Klara said, in an annoyingly practical voice.

Eric and I exchanged questioning looks. Sometimes, I wondered why in the world Klara was friends with idiotic sods like us. "I always hated logic." I said with a 'Hmph'. "You just like to flaunt your smarts." She smiled smugly, and continued to watch the sorting, we got four girls and six boys. I, however, paid little attention, instead having found my mind wandering to the mystery presented by Lupin's scars. By the time the food appeared, I had narrowed the cause down to two options: One) Fighting off a dragon, or Two) Had a disagreement with a vampire, and only just managed to escape with his mortality. When Eric's attention was occupied elsewhere, I leaned over to Klara, and began to absent mindedly load up my plate with mashed potatoes, "Say, Klary?"

"What?" She asked me, as she began to cut up her steak and kidney pie.

I pretended to look uninterested, and uncaring, as I asked, "How'd Lupin get those scars, anyway?"

I'd imagined her reaction to be looking around to make sure no one was listening, before leaning over and whispering, 'Well, not many people know this, but...' Instead she simply shrugged, "A stray dog that attachked him when he was little." Then she released a few giggles, "They look dashing all the same, don't they?" Of course, the dog was simply the cover story. But he really cot them when his family was stranded on the Dreary Isle, and he had to single-handedly fight off those evil fuzzy, vicious things that live there.

The feast ended and Dumbledore stood up and gave his speech. I couldn't help but notice that his eyes fell onto the Marauders when ever he mention prohibited activities, such as wandering the corridors at night, or entering the forbidden Forest. I really don't see why he feels the need to tell us not to go in there every year. The name's sort of self-explanatory, isn't it? Then again, I suppose there are always idiots like Dryw, who need things to be spelled out for him.

When we were dismissed to bed, Eric and I hurried down the stairs that were set in the far left-hand corner of the Great Hall. At the end of the stairs was a narrow hall, lit by torches, and at the end of teh hall there wasa very large portrait, that stretched from floor-to-ceiling , and wall-to-wall. It was of a good-looking woman, robust, but not in a way that made her look hideous, with dark blond hair of tight curls and a kindly face. She smiled down at us, "Hello, did you enjoy the feast?" Helga Hufflepuff asked us.

Eric and I nodded, but I answered, "Yes, Lady Hufflepuff, very much. How was your summer?"

"Oh, boring, as usual, played a bit of cards with The Fat Lady, and a couple of the girls from that portrait in the Astronomy Tower. Very sweet, very nice..." She sighed, brushing a curl back from her face, "So, password?"

I smiled, "Chocolate Gateau." Klara had told us what it was while on the train. One of the perks of having a prefect for a best friend.

She laughed, "Rightio! Step on in, my dears!" As we walked carefully into her frame,right inot the painting. "How many new students this year?" She asked us before we continued on through.

Eric answered this time, "Ten. It's a pretty big group." He told her.

"Oh, I love first years!" Helga laughed, clapping her fleshy hands together. "Good night, Dears."

"Good night, Lady Hufflepuff." We answered in unison, waving as we continued on, through another painting hanging on the wall in the back round of the original painting, this one of a cheery yellow room.

The Common Room was homey, and clean, unlike it had been when we left it. Believe it or not, we Hufflepuffs can really throw an end-of-the-year party. Anyway, it was full of yellow, the walls a warm honey-color, the hangings all black, and the furniture, none of which matched(yet still, oddly enough, seemed to go together fine...), was all different shades of yellows. Several squishy and exceedingly comfortable bright yellow armchairs surrounded the merrily crackling fireplace, and off to the side was a couch that sat four to five people, also yellow, however a more earthen tone. There were several wooden tables around the edges, for homework and studying, as well.

In the left hand corner of the room there was the little torch-lit tunnel that led to the girl's dormitories, and on the right a similar one that led to the boy's.

I yawned and stretched, "I'm beat." I told Eric, "See you at breakfast, I guess." I waved and retreated down the left hand tunnel, waving over my shoulder.

"G'night!" I heard Eric call after me. I muttered something back, though I'm not really sure what, and continued down the dimly lit tunnel. The dormitory I shared with Klara and our other roommate(There were only us three of us, a very small group.), was a circular room, painted a pale yellow. The coverlets on the three beds were the same pale color, and the hangings were black. Our roomy was a tall thin girl by the name of Alex Artman. We don't talk much, not out of dislike or anything like that, we've just never really ever talked, she mostly hung out with the Gryffindor girls.

Finn was curled up on my pillow, sleeping when I came in. I changed sluggishly into a pair of baggy grey pajama pants and a vibrant purple 'Hobgoblins' t-shirt. Crawling into bed, I drew my bed hangings shut, Finn's soft fur against my cheek, I soon fell asleep.

That night I dreamt of Remus Lupin fighting off giants, vampires, occamies, grindelows, werewolves, dragons, and any other odd sort of dangerous creatures imaginable. Any of these could have been plausible reasons for the scars. There were no stray dogs in my dreams.

**FeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFretting**

Klara shook me awake in the morning, a shame really, because I'd been enjoying watching Lupin blast inferi into oblivion. She retreated into the bathroom, after ensuring that I didn't plan on returning to my pleasant slumber. I yawned and wiped the sleep from my eyes, trying to talk myself into getting out of bed.

'Come on. Jut grit your teeth and do it.' the sensible, responsible part of me said. I hated that part. It always made me feel guilty.

I swung my legs out of bed and ended up standing to fast, causing myself to sway and feel dizzy, while my vision momentarily dimmer. I shook it off and pulled on a clean uniform, still half asleep. Klara and Alex were already brushing their hair, as I pulled on my grey sweater-vest. "Fred, you've got it on backwards." Klara pointed out to me patiently. She knew my mornig habits well.

"Huh?" I grunted, "What?" I asked, a little puzzled.

She sighed, "Your vest, it's on backwards."

I grunted my response, "Oh. Right. Thanks." as I righted it and pulled on my socks. I also managed to put my shoes on the wrong feet, and had to correct that as well. It took accidentally stabbing myself with my Badge to wake me up. By this time Alex was gone and Klara was waiting for me, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Sorry!" I told her, taking a quick glance in the mirror to run my fingers through my bushy hair and arrange my head band. 'Ready!" I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her off her bed.

"Finally, she sighed as we made our way out of the dormitories, and into the Great Hall. Eric had saved us a pair of seats, and I sat between the two of them, per usual. He had already started shveling food into his mouth like eating was going out of style.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste, "Hurry, Eric! I think those eggs are trying to escape!" I pointed at his plate. He grunted in response, but had the dignity to slow down, all the same. I loaded my own plat with biscuits and poured myself a cup of orange juice, as I began to eat happily.

That is, until I felt a tag on my shoulder. I turned around only to see Dryw. "Wini, have you written Mum and da yet?" He asked me.

'No, I haven't." I turned back to my meal, "And I told you not to call me that. My name is Fred."

I could hear the annoying whine in his voice. "well, you should! And she accidentally packed one of your bras in my trunk." I almost choked at that last declaration.

Klara and Eric both snorted with suppressed laughter, and I cast them both glares. "Dryw." I tried to at least sound unembarrassed. "Don't talk about my... Erm... Delicates in front of other people, 'kay?" I could hear snickering behind me. Merlin help him, if he found this funny, I was going to-

Unfortunately it wasn't Dryw who found the conversation hilarious. For, when I turned around to give him a long-winded lecture, I didn't only see him, but also the last four people I ever wanted to hear anything about my underwear. The Marauders. Potter and Black were both giving me wide, toothy grins, Pettigrew was giggling madly, and Lupin looked a bit sympathetic. I gritted my teeth. "What do you want?"

"Oh! I was just coming to ask you when you planned on holding your tryouts, so that I could plan my own without you jumping on me. Bu-ut..." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "If we're on the subject of your _delicates_..."

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to keep calm. "Potter. Leave. Now. Please." I hissed through my teeth. I could feel myself blushing. Very, Very badly.

He was still grinning, "Well, I suppose that since you said please..." They turned and left, just like that. Wierd, right? Normally they'd stay and rub my humiliation in my face a bit more. I wasn't the only one who was surprised, Klara was watching them go curiously(Or maybe simply admiring their backsides, one can never tell with her...), and Eric had his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Dryw was still waiting. "What do you want me to _do_ with it?" He asked, still in his whiny voice.

"Keep it. I don't care." I turned gruffly back to my breakfast, trying to regain the enjoyment the delicious food had given me not even a moment before.

He looked agahst, "I don't want your bra!" My brother looked horrified at the very thhought of it. "What would I do with your underwear?"

I shrugged, "I dunno. Get creative." I heard him gasp again, and smirked. Picking on Dryw was too fun.

"No! hat would the other boys in my dormitory say?!" His hazel eyes were wide with horror. "I would look like a... a queer or something!" he hissed in displeasure.

For the second time that morning I almost choked on my food, "What did you say?" I asked him, "Where did you learn that word?" Merlin, did he even know what it meant?

Dryw blinked, "Er... Well... Cal and Bryn... Might have... mentioned... heh..." He looked like a child caught in the act of doing something wrong.

"Never say it again. It's rude." I told him firmly. "If you do, I'll tell mum, and she won't be very happy... You may even get your very first howler..." I'd gotten plenty over the course of the previous five years. He went pale, so he did know what it meant. "Go away." He scurried off back to the Gryffindor table.

Klara and Eric were trying not to laugh, again. I glared at the, and began shredding my biscuits to tiny pieces. This helped my anger a little bit. Professor Sprout, our Head of House, was making her way down the table, handing out time tables, and talking about career choices. She wrinkled her nose at me, "Ms. Bronwyn, whatever the reason for your displeasure is, I beg you, spare the food." She gave Eric his schedule, she was taking the courses to become and Auror.

"Now... Winifred-"

"Fred, please."

"Oh, fine, Fred," She said as she read over my sheet. "It says here you're taking Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic, and you clear for all of them, easily." She stopped, 'But, if you take Potions as well, you'll be qualified to take further Auror courses after you graduate..."

Now it was my turn to wrinkle my nose, "I don't want to become an Auror, Professor. I'm just taking those classes because Eric is... But I don't like Potions, so I decided not to take it. Besides, I'm no good at them anyway."

She looked taken aback at my response, "Child, what on earth do you plan on doing with your life?" She asked, slightly shocked.

"I want to keep on playing quidditch, ma'am. And I doubt that I'll need a N.E.W.T. in potions to do that" I explained.

"You can't play quidditch for the rest of your life, dear." Sprout told me kindly, "Think about what you'll do after retirement, a quidditch career is only good into your late twenties, early thirties if your lucky! Or if you're injured, what happens then?"

I shrugged, 'I'll tackle that boggart when it comes at me, I suppose. I've been thinking about maybe applying for a job here. As a teacher, you know? I'm pretty good at Charms, so about the time I retire from Quidditch, I'm hoping Professor Flitwick will be ready to retire from here."

Sprout nodded curtly, clearly not pleased with my answer. "Well, then, I suppose you don't really need Potions." And she moved on to Klara, who was studying to become a Healer.

I absent-mindedly doodled in the crumbs of my biscuit. I think I was trying to make a snitch... But I'm not exactly professional-artist material, so I couldn't really tell...

We all had Herbology first, one of the only classes we all had together. It was a rather boring lesson, mostly just Sprout telling us all what we'd be covering over the course of teh year; more dangerous plants and things of the like. I hardly listened, my mind to busy contemplating my dreams. Maybe I should have been taking Divination, although I doubted I really needed anyone to tell me what these dreams meant. I was obsessed. It was laughable, five years of dislike disregarded over a number of hours and a few acts of kindness.

I didn't want to like Lupin, to be honest. He was... nice and all, but he was a Marauder, and there was no way around that. How could I be so stupid as to fall for him? he was handsome, smart, nice, and a quidditch player, not to mention, again, a Marauder. Which gave him plenty of reasons to loathe me. I couldn't say that before yesterday I didn't loathe him. And I was... Plain. I wasn't extraordinary in the least. Lupin was probably just like Black, always flitting from busty girl to busty girl, exotic beauty to exotic beauty.

"Fred! Freddy!" Klara called me, waving her hand in front of my face, "Are you with us?"

I nodded and looked around, the Green Houses were emptying, students pacing up their belongings. "Geez! Don't zone out like that! You scared me for a second!" She laughed. I nodded again, grabbing my bag and following her and Eric out of the green houses, and back into the castle. We split up there, Klara and Eric to the dungeons for Potions with Slughorn, and me to where ever I felt like going. I waved and watched them on their way down the stairs.

I'd never much liked Slughorn, maybe due to him never mush liking me. I didn't have an influential family, and I wasn't particularly talented, so I suppose he never really noticed me. In his opinion, I was going nowhere, and fast. I occasionally agreed(If I was feeling particularly self-pitying). I wandered the empty halls while debating on where to spend my free period before I had to submit myself to McGonagall's wrath.

It was sunny, older students laughed and talked near the lakeside, enjoying thewarm weather. " 'at you Fred?"A booming voice called from across the grounds. I grinned at the enormous game keeper, Rubeus Hagrid, as he walked over to me, his puppy of a hound, Fang, at his heels. " 'Ow 'ave you been, eh?" He asked, clapping my on the back and causing my knees to buckle, as Fang lick my fingers.

"Hagrid!" I laughed, "I've been good, you?" I got along well with the large man, He'd been very kind to me when I was a nervous and jittery first year, and had fallen out of my boat, and into the lake. He'd not gotten mad, just laughed and pulled me out of the water.

"Fine, fine!" He answered cheerily, 'Merlin's beard, look at yeh!" he exclaimed, "Must 'ave grown a foot!"

I looked down at myself, surprised. I didn't feel any taller. Well, I guess no one can feel anything but tiny compared to someone as enormous as Hagrid. "Oh, er... Yeah, I suppose."

He was still grinning at me, "You're takin' Care o' Magical Creatures, then? Kettleburn likes yeh, 'e told me so."

I smiled guiltily and shifted feet, "No, I dropped it along with Potions, and Muggle Studies." I told him, scuffing my shoe and feeling kind of guilty. I don't know why I dropped Care of Magiccal Creatures. I had always liked that class.

He gaped at me, "What are yeh takin' then? Can't be much left, can there?"

I shrugged, "I'm... Well, I've still got Transfiguration, Charms, D.A.D.A., Herbology, and History of Magic..." I don't even know why I'm taking that last one. It was my least favorite subject. I thik maybe it's mandatory...

"Are yeh, then?" He asked me, shaking his head. "Yeh'll have some free time then, won' yeh?"

I nodded, I was taking less classes than both Klara and Eric, which meant I had more free periods without them, which resulted in my consequential boredom. "Yeah, I s'pose I will."

He was grinning again, "Well then! Yeh can come an' 'ave a spot o' tea with me every now an' again, can't yeh?"

"Yeah! Yeah, Hagrid, that would be great!" I found my self grinning back. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted untidy, black hair. "Er... Right, Hagrid, owl me if you'd like, whenever if fine with me!" I laughed, 'but I've got to go now, I don't want to be late for... er... History of Magic!" I lied, and waved as I heaved my bag onto my shoulder and tore off to the castle. I turned just in time to see Hagrid stop waving, Potter, Black, and Pettigrew trotting up to them. I wondered idly where Lupin was, but concluded that, unlike his friends, he must have been taking more classes than he needed.

After that I returned to the Hufflepuff common Room, which held mostly seventh year students. "Fred!" Connor Boot, a stocky seventh year boy who played Beater on the quidditch team waved me over to him and some friends, playing gobstones by the window. "You got Captain!" He laughed good natured, "I knew you would! Congrats!"

"Yeah, thanks." I said, sitting next to him at the table and nodding politely to his friends. "I'm still trying to figure out when to hold tryouts for our new Chaser.." Denis Abbott, Klara's older brother, had been a Chaser last year, as well as the Captain, but he'd graduated now. Leaving me Captain , and a spot for a new team member.

He nodded, "Yeah, well, if I were you, I'd do it this weekend. Hopefully no one will have given too much homework, because it's the first week, and I'll bet no one will have gotten themselves detention yet."

"Not even you?" I asked him skeptically, one eyebrow raised. Connor was well known for his habit of smart talking teachers. He might have even had enough detentions under his belt to rival Potter.

"I'll use duct tape if I have to!" He promised cheerfully, right before the bell rang.

Oh, goody. I have Transfiguration next! McGonagall hates me. I bid Connor and his buddies a 'good day' and left.

**FeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFrettingFeastsAndFretting**

**A/N:  
****I'm sorry.  
Curse me.  
I know, I know.  
Guess what! I just discovered that there's a spell check built into this site!  
-is clueless- I nearly had a heart-attack when I discovered it. I was like, "Oooooh! Yay!"  
Gah. This chapter was pretty long, for me. One of my longest, actually, over 4000 words... -sigh-  
I have Pajama day at school tomorrow! Yays! So I'll probably be in a good mood, and work on an update and all...  
****Please Review!**

**-Edit-  
Ack, I had to add this in, like, five minutes after I posted the chapter. Why? Because, I started brousing youtube, and was listening to songs from Disney's Hunchback, and I started listening to 'I won't Say I'm in Love', from Disney's Hercules, and erupted in girly squeals. It was an act of fate. Seriously, go listen to it. Perfect for this story. Meg and Fred are two peas in a pod. And The Muses and Klara, my-my. I couldn't believe it. Go.LISTEN. And then reread this story. Sriously, you'll have a better understanding of Fred. Gah. I need to get in her real reason for hating the Marauders somewher in the next chapter too... And the reason that she stopped crushing on Sirius... gah- so much to do!**


	5. Of Punctuality and Pests

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's original charaters or ideas.**

******************************************PunctualityandPestPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPests**

I was only two seconds late! And come on, it was the first day! And seriously, if it was _anyone_ else, the old bat would have just given them a warning! But noooo, this is 'Ms. Bronwyn'. She can't be late even if Peeves did try to lock her in a broom closet with Mrs. Norris, the evil cat, and has the scratches to prove it!What did I ever do to make McGonagall hate me anyway? If Potter or Black were late for her class(BY TWO SECONDS!) she'd have let it slide, she wouldn't have given them detention. Luckily, it's only an after class detention. Though, I bet if she knew I planned on tryouts this weekend she would have given me one that interfered with them. Just to spite me she would have.  
I loathe her.

It's unbearably boring too... Lines, all you do is sit there. And write 'Punctuality is a vital trait.' Over, and Over. It's not even true, who comes cares if you're punctual or not? I'll tell you who, no one. Except McGonagall.  
But she doesn't count.  
Why?  
Because, I hate her.

So, I had to sit there, scribbling a useless bit of advise(That WASN'T useful), over and over again, my hand starting to cramp and thinking wistfully of the Common Room. Okay, and yes, Lupin's scars. I still want to know the story behind them. I've decided that I'm not obsessed with him, not at all. I don't like him. I'm obsessed with his scars. I like his scars. Nothing else about him. which is a bit wierd, isn't it? But then again, I tend to be a bit odd on the occassion.

Somewhere along the lines of imagining the festivities in the Common room, and daydreaming about Lupin, I'd stopped doing my lines, and started doodling. I do that alot, doodle I mean. Wierd, don't you think, that years of practice hasn't paid off a single bit. I still suck very badlyly, and- Oh. Shit.  
I doodled McGonagall...  
Not in a very flattering way, either.  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no! What the hell did I do that for? I couldn't let her see it! But she'd want to look over my lines... Scribble it out? no... I could always say that I worked really hard on it as an appology. Pretend I was an even worse artist than I am. Right! I've got it! "Scourgify." I muttered under my breath, tapping my wand to the parchment,. It singed a hole where my doodle once was, but it was gone. Good.

McGongall got sort of pissed when I handed in my lines, with a hole in the middle of the parchment, and with doodles all over it(Yes, I continued even after the incident) But she let me off. Thank God, no more detention.

**********************PunctualityandPestPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPests**

"All in all, it was the worst first day ever." I told Klara that night as I pulled on wornd p.j.s and removed my headband, pulling my frizzy excuse for hair into a pony tail.

Klara sighed, clipping on her prefect's badge. "Maybe you should see Sprout about a schedule change. You could take more classes. It'd be less boring..." She suggested, "I have to patrol the hallways tonight."

I grinned, "Right, perfect! Then you can walk me to the prefect's bathroom, I'm going to take my bath there!" i hadn't gotten around to using my new provlages as Captain yet, and was eager to.

"Er..." Klara looked at me nervously, 'well, it's sort of late, and you're not allowed out in the halls at this time..."

I clapped her on the back, "Don't worry, Klare-bear! I won't get caught! And, if I do, I won't rat you out!"

She shook her head and let me leave first, giving me a head start to the portrait hole. There were still a few students doing work in the Common Room, they smiled and waved at me as I left.

I snuck through the halls, humming the tue I'd heard in a muggle movie, about some super-spy man. James Bond, I think? Yes, I'm pretty sure that was his name. Any way, I was extra careful, no one was going to see me in my pajamas, at least not if I had anything to say about it. I saw Lily Evans, the Head Girl and a Gryffindor, once. But I hid behind a suit of armos before she saw me. I thought I was caught when I almost came out of hiding, thinking it was safe, and Potter came running after Evans, yelling. Crap. I'd forgotten that Potter would be patroling as well. I'd just have to be extra careful not to be caught.

I hurried through my bath, not taking the time to enjoy the luxourious bubbles or sweet smells like I would have if I didn't know that, somewhere, Potter's 'Freddy Sense' was tingling. It was still nice, but i hoped to have time to take a more relaxing one sometime soon. I wrapped myself in one ot the fluffy towels and turned off all the knobs and buttons, before draining the tub, watching woefully as all the frgrances and water leaked out. I dressed quickly, and shook my head, loike a wet dog, sending drops of water everywhere.

As I exited the bathroom, I was careful to listen intently for any sign of human, poltergust, or feline presence. Finding no one near, I sprinted quietly to the next corner. I peered around it, I once again found the awaiting hallway clear, save a few slumbering paitings, and a suit of armor. I sprinted again, this time, while trying to stop, I tripped, and landed on my stomache, supressing the urge to yell out in shock, and biting down on my lip.

I heard foot steps and quickly hid, holding my breath as the sixth year ravenclaw prefect, Ameilia Bones(Eric's twin sister), rounded the corner and walked right past my suit of armor hidng place. I waited a few moments after her footsteps were out of my ear shot to come out of hiding. Expect my surprise when, as I rounded the corner, I collided with something. "Oof!" Said afor mention something, as I collided with him.

Any guesses as to who it was? Any?  
I'm sure that with my luck it's not very hard to figure out.

I didn't look at the person before I turned around and attempted to make a run for it. Of course, said something simply grabbed my arm before I could make my escape. "Freddy?" Remus Lupin asked, voice slightly surprised.

"Oh!" I turned back around, trying to look groggy. "Lupin?Where am I? Oh, dear, I muust have been sleep walking again! Terrible habit of mine!"

His eyebrow rose, and one corner of his mouth twitched with the urge to smile. "Really? What were you dreaming about? Water?" How random was that? Who asks something silly like that?

I rubbed one eye with the back of my hand. "Er... no.. why do you ask?"

he laughed, reaching out and taking a bit of my damp hair between his pale thumb and fore-finger. Oh, shit. Well there goes any hopes of sleeping lupin-dream free when I get back to my dorm. Why? because I'm pretty sure that my stomach is never going to stop doing flip-flops after this. "Well, your hair is wet."

merlin's saggy left... well, you know the saying. I forgot that my hair was wet. Dammit, there goes my clever sleep-walking excuse. "Heh... so it is... You see, there's a perfectly reasonable explantation for that. And when I think of it, Lupin, you'll be the first to know." I swatted his hand away from my hair.

"What are you doing out so late?" He asked, letting his arm fall to his side. I'm going to be thrillingly defiant. I willl not break under his harsh and piercing gaze, or horribley dashing scars. No begging for me.

I wrung my hands, "Er..." Don't beg, damn it! Detention is much better than begging. "Please, please, please, don't give me detention! I swear, i'll never leave the common room after curfew again!" Damn it. I'm weak! I really need to build up my will power.

He was lauging at me. Great, Freddy, just great. Only you could look like such and idiot. "Don't worry, I won't report you, or anything." There was still amusement in his voice.

I could feel a glare building itself on my face, "You think this is funny? I've already gotten one detention from McGonagall!" I kept my voice low. No sense in rousing some one(-cough-Potter-cough-cough-) who would be more than happy to give me a detention.

He shook his head, still smiling. "No, I don't think the situation is funny. I think you're funny. I mean, you sort of remind me of Sirius and James."

He did not just compare me to Potty and Ape Boy. "Oh, well, that's a real big confidence booster." I said sarcasstically, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You have to look at it from my vantage point, they're two of my best friends." He told me, frowning now.

I rolled my eyes, 'So, I come across as a Man-whore, and an evans-obsessed maniac? Why don't you go ahead and find some similarities between me and Rat-Boy too?"

His eyebrow rose and my tummy performed the flip-flops once again. "see? It's stuff liek that, James would have come up with something precisely like that!" True... I can see it now: 'Me? Like Bronwyn? That frizzy haired freak? What next, moony? Are you going to compare me to Jack-Skeleton(1) too?'

merlin's pants. I am like James Potter! "Nooo!" I moaned. 'I can't be like_ them_! I've spent my entire Hogwarts _life_ hating them!"I sank into a seat on the floor. "Congragulations, Lupin, in the course of five minutes you've ruined my life's purpose."

He grinned, shaking his head and sitting next to me. "Drama Queen."

"I am not!" I said, grinnign despite myself. Lupin really is rather nice. I don't know why I ever hated him.

"Nice Pajamas, by the way." He wasn't laughing, but there was a look of mock admiration on his face, and amusement in his eyes.

I looked down mortified. Sure enough I had comppletely forgotten that I wore my ratty baggy grey pajama pants, and (Instead of my 'hobgoblins' shirt) a lime green 'Hulk' shirt. I could feel the blush creeping up my face. "Shut up."

Lupin snickered, "No, seriously, very cool." When I shot him another glare, he held up his hands in surrender, 'I'm only joking." He chuckled softly, "So, what _are_ you doing out so late?"

I shrugged, "Taking a bath."I couldn't tell for sure, because it was dark, but I think I saw a blush on his face.

He wasn't looking at me when he answered, "And you couldn't use your Dorm bathroom because...?"

"I wanted to use the Prefect's." I shrugged yet again.

He snorted, "That's a stupid reason to risk detention." He was smiling again. "The similarities between you and James just keep adding up."

"As if I wasn't depressed enough." I retorted and I ran a hand through my quickly frizzing hair, then pulled it into a ponytail.

**PunctualityandPestPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPests**

I'm not sure how long we sat there and just talked, but when Remus finally caught me yawn, he wlaked me to the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room. I wasn't quite sure what to say. Thank you? See you later? Would I see him later? I really hoped so.

Remus(Yes, I've given in, and he's Remus now), just grinned, oblivious to my anxiety. "Say hello to your friend Klara for me, and Bones too."

I nodded, half in agreement and half in weariness. "If they aren't already asleep." I mumbled dejectedly.

His face turned guilty. "Sorry for keeping you out so late."

"Hah!" I tried to look energetic, though whether or not it worked I was unsure. "Late? Puh-Lease! I'm out until one in the morning all the time!" I yawned again.

He laughed, "Right.." He swivled me around so that I was fcing a slumbering Helga Hufflepuff, and set off those damn flip-flops in my stomach. "I'll see you around Winifred, though I hope not quite this late."

I glared at him over my shoulder, "My name is Fred." I refuse to answer to that horrid name that my horrid mother gave me.

One of his eyebrows rose. I've noticed that he does that alot. Whether or not it's on purpose, I have yet to discover. "Oh, so you don't prefer Wini?"

Damn my little brother. I groaned and he seemed to take this a hint that he had tortured me enough for one night. "Fine, Freddy it is then." He still sounded amused. "Good night."

" 'Night." I muttered as I heard him walking away.

**PunctualityandPestPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPestsPunctualityandPests**

**(1)Okay, so Eric's really pale, and his last name is Bones... These two meshed together in James's mind makes him Jack Skeleton...**

**Short. I chopped it up. It was originally MUCH longer. This is only a fraction, but it's ben a while since the last update... The next udate will probably take a while, because up until now, I've simply been typing up something I hand wrote, but I never finished this chapter, so it may take a while...  
Please review, and if you don't, thanks anyway, for reading!**


End file.
